Shapeshifters
by Deidaraisnum.1
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. Discover

Sasuke was wandering around eating a tomatoes, he turn a corner to find Sakura with cat ears and tail lying in the sun. He walked up to her and looked down, she appeared to be purring.

"What are you doing", Sasuke asked in a demanding tone.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped, looking around with Sasuke eyeing her questionably. She started walking carefully looking around every corner then turned to Sasuke and looked at him with big innocent emerald eyes.

"Can I have your help please, if it's no trouble you don't have to if you don't want to you know." Sakura rambled on.

"..Sure…" Sasuke answered carefully still eyeing her questionably.

"Can you teach how to act like a normal human and everything because technically I am supposed to be a baby tiger with its parents?" He looked at her as if she had two heads. " okay I'm a shape shifter, well a tiger shape shifter and the kid isn't supposed to turn human till the age of 15 and as you can see I'm 13, but I was born tiger turn human/shape shifter at the age of 3 and my parents abandon me here. I asked a couple of girls and they said to worship you and Ami as well as be mean to Naruto; which confused me a lot. But I didn't know what else to do so I did that and by yours and Naruto's reaction confused me more so I stopped and acted what I thought was nice. Help me please" Sakura explain and pleaded with big innocent emerald green eyes.

"Alright I will help you does anybody beside you and me know. "She shook her head no. "Ok do you have a place to stay?" He asked while thinking

"No I camped at training ground 7 at the way back so you guys don't know." "Ok you can stay with me and let's keep this to ourselves only so in doesn't attract attention from my fangirls the might atta-do not finish that sentence Uchiha no one will mess with a tiger." Sakura snarled bearing her fangs and her eye became slitted like a cats.

"Okay chill kitten no need to get feisty but I do like them feisty." Sasuke said seductively backing her into a wall. Sakura bit her lip seductively and looked up into his eyes and moved her face centimeters away from his face.

"Maybe I can be a little more if you like." She purred and licked his nose then pushed him away and started walking back toward the Uchiha Mansion. He looked at her (Her Ass) as she walked away and liked his lips, following her.

Disclaimer-I wish I own naruto


	2. Caught

Sasuke- this is weird

Deidara#1- get over it and say the disclaimer!

Sasuke- fine, Deidara#1 doesn't own any character or naruto thing but she wishes

Deidara#1- now chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the last few months Sasuke and Sakura got close now the rest of the Konoha 12 were getting suspicion for every time they saw one of them they saw the other.

"Ok Naruto, do you know what is going on with Sasuke and Sakura. They are acting really strange, mostly around each other." Demanded Ino kinda of jelolous that Sakura is getting to spend time with Sasuke and he doesn't complain. Everyone else agreed staring at Naruto.

"All I know is they showed up together for training and left together. After that they won't separate and I even saw them flirting with each other a couple of times and I think Sasuke was trying to seduce Sakura a couple of times. Another time is when I saw them in the ally way Sasuke had Sakura up against the wall and his head was on her shoulder while he had one of her legs up and she seem to be enjoying it." Naruto explained what he knew.

"Troublesome, you mean what they are doing now." Shikamaru yawned and pointed to where Sasuke and Sakura were and doing the same thing Naruto described.

Sasuke slam Sakura up against a tree in the training ground unaware of the people behind them. He slammed his lip on to hers and roughly kissing her, grabbing her left leg wraping it around his waist grinding into her. Sasuke started trailing the kiss to her jaw line with Sakura moaning his name, his hand started trailing his hand from her thigh toward her wet pussy. Before either of them knew it his hand was her pants rubbing her leaking cunt.

"Sasuke, don't stop, god, that feels good keep going!" Sakura moaned into his ear while bucking and grinding her hips into his hand. Sasuke grunted against her neck rubbing faster while sucking and biting her.

Then a sound they feared the most sounded behind them.

"Sasuke, Sakura, mind telling us what you are doing and what has been going on for the past few months." A voice they knew all too well, Naruto's. Sasuke pulled his hand out of her pants and dropped her leg then turned around so he was in front of her so she can make herself presentable.

"I think an explanation is in order." In front of them was rest of the Konoha 12.


	3. Explanation

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- do I have to ask!?

Sasuke and Sakura shifted nervously in front of their friends. They had just been busted of almost fucking in public. Having sex in public was illegal but underage sex was their most famous law, if caught they can be separated and stripped of their statues.

'Well, are going to speak or to we go to the hokage." Ino growled with a glare

'I saved him from a pack of rabid fangirls. He yelled at me and accused me of "stalking" him so I snapped at him.' Everyone raised their eyebrow.' I know but I was mad at him for pushing us away no matter what we did so we started arguing.' Sasuke looked at her realizing what she was doing.' I finally told him my secret how everyone in my family except me are missing nin.' That part wasn't a lie at all' he looked at me and whispered akatsuki, I nodded, orochimaru, I nodded. He was so shock he fell over and started to cry and blabber the only way to shut him up was to kiss him and he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall said his feelings then the best night of my life happened.' None of this was a lie they just lifted out the half animal part.' And Naruto you can't say anything, she looked to the rest of the group, I'm going to leave this at this team seven has the biggest dirty little secret of all that if it is exposed this entire nation goes down under but I will tell you don't underestimated the princess of rouge shinobis they may be missing nin but I'm the youngest and their little princess. Naruto, come on we have business to attend to.'

Naruto and Sasuke follow Sakura silently as she walked away from suspicion eyes of the group they left.


End file.
